


Petals & Promises

by Squarepeg72



Series: Peg's Knights [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Luna and Neville try to plan their wedding with help from the Chess Club. Will they get the ceremony they want?
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Series: Peg's Knights [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980170
Kudos: 2





	Petals & Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 23 - A Fic from a Longer Fic in 31 Days of Writing Challenge
> 
> This is the 4th story in the Peg's knights collection - an extension of Java Knights and Yule Knights
> 
> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50507969086/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50413026828/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Ginny: So, have you picked a date yet?  
Luna: No  
Ginny: Why not?  
Luna: Because I get sick at my stomach everytime I think about planning this thing  
Ginny: It doesn’t have to be big  
Luna: But it needs to be something  
Ginny: Talk to Nev about how you feel  
Luna: He turns bright red, stutters and goes back into the greenhouse  
Ginny: Oh boy  
Luna: Do NOT tell the others  
Ginny: What about Gretna Green?  
Luna: Theo and Daphne already did that. I want something with all of you here  
Ginny: So plan a dinner, that just happens to have a ceremony at some point

Luna looked down at her phone. Ginny did have a point. The only people she had to please were her and Neville. 

But, planning a wedding was scary. She had helped plan Ginny’s and Hermione’s but this was different. This was hers.

“Moonbeam, where are you?” Neville's voice drifted through the dark of her teashop. “It is time to go home. I’m cooking tonight.”

“I’m in here.” Luna stood from the table and walked towards Neville’s voice. “Just thinking about some things and talking to Ginny.”

Luna wrapped her arms around Neville when she reached him. Snuggling into his chest, Luna let the tension fade from her body.

“Moonbeam, are you okay?” Neville kissed the top of Luna’s head and put his arms around her. “You have been too quiet lately. Why are you shaking?”

“I can’t.” Luna hugged Neville tighter. “I can’t do this. Everytime I think about it I want to throw up or run away.”

“You can’t do what?” Neville put a finger under her chin and tipped her head up so she was looking at him. “What has you in such a state? I haven’t seen you like this since right before Hermione and Ron’s wedding.”

“That’s just it.” Luna crumbled back into Neville’s chest as he wiped a tear from her cheek. “The wedding. I want to be married to you, but I get sick every time I think about planning a wedding. I hate being the center of attention. There are so many people that want to be invited and…”

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Neville settled his chin on the top of Luna’s head. “Just thinking about it makes me sweat. We could go to the magistrate tomorrow and be done with it. As l-l-l-long as I have y-y-you.”

Luna let Neville's steady heartbeat calm hers as they stood together in the doorway between their shops. Maybe, she could survive a little attention.

Neville: Damn it  
Harry: Who are you?  
Ron: And what have you done with Neville?  
Theo: Something is really wrong  
Neville: Bloody hell, thinking about planning a wedding is making her cry  
Harry: Luna?  
Ron: Is it you or the actual wedding  
Theo: That makes no sense, she is great at planning  
Neville: But, she is not good at being the center of attention  
Harry: Maybe we can help  
Ron: Mate, this is the girls’ territory  
Theo: What is the fool suggesting?  
Harry: I am not a fool and I was planning on talking to Gin  
Neville: I’m not so sure about this  
Ron: Do you want to be married to her?  
Theo: Do you want her to stop being sad?  
Harry: Trust us …  
Neville: Famous last words

Neville laid his mobile on the bedside table. His conversation with the guys had not helped his sleeplessness. It may have just made it worse.

“How much worse could it be?’” the ceiling. “At least, she will be my wife and she might forgive me, eventually.”

Luna rolled over and snuggled into Neville’s side.

“Too many … just us … the bower…” Luna continued to mumble as she settled her head on his shoulder.

“It is one way to make the nightmares stop.” Neville wrapped his arms around Luna and kissed the top of her head. “I think I would do just about anything to get a full night's sleep. For her and for me.”

Ginny: What can we do to help?  
Neville: Nothing  
Daphne: We can make it small and simple  
Harry: Please let us help  
Hermione: She is the little sister none of us ever had  
Ron: And she only has us now  
Neville: There is no way she will fall for this  
Theo: Let the girls handle getting her dresses and there  
Neville: She is going to kill me  
Ginny: No, she is not  
Daphne: She loves you  
Hermione: And she is marrying you Friday night  
Theo: Friday night?  
Ron: Why Friday?  
Harry: Because it Chess night

Luna was surprised by a knock on her office door. 

“What are you doing here?” Luna walked over to hug Hermione and Rose. “I didn’t think you were bringing the baby to chess club yet.”

“We talked the boys into changing chess club tonight so the kiddos could come.” Ginny popped her head around the door. “James wanted to see Auntie Loony, and I am not ready to let him loose on the Brew. At the greenhouse, he can run and the boys can throw chess pieces without harming innocent bystanders.”

“They have not thrown chess pieces in more than a year.” Luna started to laugh as she watched Janes toddle through her office. “I only have tea to offer. No coffee around here.”For some reason, I do not trust all of you showing up here.”

“What is not to trust?” Daphne held a garment bag up as she walked through the office door. “We never plot and plan anything. We were just looking for a way to get Hermione and Rosie out of the house and into spoiling range. Besides, I have Pansy Parkinson Originals for all of us to wear.”

“What are you three up to?” Luna tried not to laugh as Ginny grabbed the bag from Daphne. “It is more than just moving chess club to the greenhouse.”

“It is date night.” Hermione shrugged and laid Rose in the portacrib Ginny had been setting up. “Now, let’s get changed before the boys come looking for us. They have work to do and so do we.”

“Why do all these dresses match? What in the bloody hell is going on? There is a white dress in this bag.”

“SURPRISE! Get dressed, Moonbeam. Your sunshine is waiting for you.”

Luna: What did you do?  
Neville: Nothing  
Luna: Sunshine  
Neville: They wanted to help  
Luna: Neville Longbottom  
Neville: Yes, love?  
Luna: What am I going to do with you?  
Neville: Meet me in the Bower in ten minutes

Neville slipped his mobile into his pocket. “At least she is not going to kill me. She might k-k-kill the rest of you, but I am safe.”

“What are you muttering about now?” Harry brushed lint off Neville’s shoulder. “The girls have everything under control. At least, you have the easy lines.”

“What do you mean by easy lines?” Harry grumbled as he looked through the book he was holding. “What I am about to say is legally binding and …”

“He is still ill because he drew the short straw.” Ron laughed as he positioned a camera at one end of the Bower. “He just doesn’t realize the pressure of being the event photographer. If I miss a shot, there is no way to recreate it.”

“I still can’t believe I let you all talk me into this.” Neville pulled nervously at his sleeves. “Please tell me you at least got the simple ceremony and dinner thing right?”

“Places, everyone,” Theo’s voice drifted into the Bower. “The girls are almost here.”

Neville had barely got settled under the arch at the front of the Bower when James came walking in. “Nevie, Nevie, Loony’s coming.”

Neville looked up as James called his name and stopped breathing. Luna stood at the other end of the Bower, dressed in layers of fabric, looking like the most beautiful flower he had seen in any garden.

“Breathe, Nev,” Harry leaned in and whispered as he Picked up James. “This is what we all wanted for you both, a both of you deserve.”

Neville finally took a deep breath when Luna reached him. With trembling fingers, he lifted the veil from her face and watched her smile. “Hello, Moonbeam.”

“Hello, Sunshine.”

Ginny: I think that is the best picture of the lot  
Ron: Thank you  
Theo: How did you get that angle  
Ron: A ladder, string and prayers  
Daphne: How many cameras did you have in there?  
Ron: Not telling. Industry secret.  
Ginny: How did you get so many pictures if you were standing up with us  
Ron: Not telling that either. Ancient Weasley secret  
Harry: I know what that means  
Ginny: George helped.  
Theo: So … What are we doing for chess club next week  
Daphne: Well, definitely not a wedding


End file.
